


First Meeting

by LilianMarsh



Series: Writing Prompts and Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work, fractured fairytale - Fandom, writing prompt - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fractured Fairy Tale, Modern Era, Other, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh
Summary: I was challenged to to take the scene from Red Riding Hood when she first meets the wolf and rewrite it with the following restrictions: it has to be in a city, the word red can't be used, no animals, no surprise, and no adverbs (I'm pretty sure I didn't follow the last one).





	First Meeting

The girl walked down the busy road, her coat zipped up to her chin. She stopped, repositioning the basket into the crook of her left elbow. She traveled three more blocks, smiling at every person she passed. Reaching the end of the main street, she turned heading down a new path. This path lead down a hill, toward a few houses. The only person on the street was a man, leaning against a chain link fence. His clothes tattered and dull.

               “Hello little lady.” The man smiled, standing up straight. “You’re walking alone again?”

               “I always do, Lukas.” She walked past him, moving quicker than before. “I’m in a hurry so don’t bother me today.”

Lukas reached out, grabbing the basket. “Oh, come on, girly. When am I ever a bother?” He leaned in closer, causing the girl to scowl. “I’m just curious about what smells so good in that there basket.” He pulled the basket from her hands and lifted the top. “You know I’m down on my luck.”

               “Those aren’t for you Lukas,” The girl’s voice was stern, “You give that back or I’ll scream.” Lukas raised a figure, pulling out a muffin before handing it back.

               “Where are you headed anyway?”

The girl snatched the basket, turning away, a huff escaping her mouth.

              “To my grandmother’s Lukas, same as every weekend.”

He hummed walking up behind her. “I didn’t know she lived down here. All the times we’ve talked, you’ve never told me that.”

               “Well now you know. And I’m officially late because of you.” As the girl went to leave, he grabbed the back of her coat. “What are you doing?” She snapped.

               “It’s cold.” Lukas said, “You should wear your hood up.” He threw it over her hair before walking down an alley.

               The girl rolled her eyes, yelling at him “And you should brush your teeth!” But he had already gone around the corner. 


End file.
